Let me go
by satan-speak
Summary: This is a high school fanfic, I'll be focusing in MerDer and Slexie mostly, but there will be a lot of other characters. Meredith and Lexie are half sisters, but they live with Susan and Thatcher. English isn't my first languish, so be kind :)


**This is a high school fanfic, I'll be focusing in MerDer and Slexie mostly, but there will be a lot of other characters. Meredith and Lexie are half sisters, but they live with Susan and Thatcher. English isn't my first languish, so be kind :)**

* * *

Derek was on his way to the bathroom. He was at the grey's house. Thatcher and Susan were out for the night, and Meredith invited him since Lexie told Meredith she will be alone and the music in her room was out loud. Derek knew what it meant. They can both have a really good night with each other.

Anyway, back to the story. Meredith told Derek that Lexie and her are keeping a box of protection just in case in the bathroom, and sent Derek to bring one, or maybe two.. That's where Derek ran to the bathroom only with pants on. He opened the bathroom door and tried to find the box, but couldn't find it. "Damn it!" he said when he totally messed the bathroom.

Suddenly, the door got open, and from the other side of the door, Derek found Mark Sloan, his best friend, with only boxers on. "Derek?" Mark asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Derek blinked for a few seconds. "I can ask you the same question." Derek said.

"Why are you without a shirt?" Mark asked again.

"This is my girlfriend's house, I think it's safe to say why." Derek grinned. "But what are you doing here?" Derek looked at the door of Lexie's room and he laughed out loud. "Meredith is gonna kill you." he said to him.

"What she doesn't know, won't hurt here, right?" Mark said and Derek nodded, thinking if he should tell Meredith or not.

"Anyway, where the hell is this box?" Mark looked around

"If I knew, I wouldn't be here right now." Derek said.

"Well let me help you." Mark said and they both finally found the box. "Yes!" Mark said as he grabbed the box. He opened the box and then looked at Derek.

"What? Derek asked.

"I think we have a little problem." Mark looked down, and took the only condom that was in the box.

"Oh," Derek said "This isn't really a problem, this is mine, since I have a girlfriend, and this is probably a one night stand." Derek said.

"You have a girlfriend for two years, you can do her whenever you want to!" Mark said and Derek rolled his eyes. "And for the record, the thing between me and Lexie, it's not a one night stand, we've been doing it for two month." Derek laughed

"SO you two are sex friends?" Derek asked.

"No, I think.. I think it's real." Mark said and Derek rolled his eyes, refusing to believe.

"Anyway, the condom is mine, end of story." Derek said but Mark didn't let him take it. They both kept arguing until the door got open again and Meredith entered the bathroom, her hair was messy and she looked like she was after a long make out.

"Derek? what's taking you so long?" Meredith asked and then saw Mark in there.

"Shit." Mark said and Derek smiled.

"Mark?" Meredith was confused. "What are you doing in here?" she asked again.

"Umm, well, it's just that.. I needed to.. talk to Derek." he mumbled.

"So you came in here in the middle of the night, to talk to Derek?" she asked and then heard Lexie's room door open, and Lexie came out of the door too.

"Mark?" Lexie asked and entered to the bathroom, her face turned to red and Derek shook his head, trying not to laugh.

"How did you know that Mark is here?" Meredith asked her little sister. Lexie tried to say something, but the only thing she did was to look at Mark in embarrassed.

Meredith looked at Lexie, and then at Mark, and then again at Lexie. "No." she started "freaking." she stopped one last time "way." she ended.

"Breath." Derek whispered at Meredith's ear. Derek took the condom from Mark's hand when Mark didn't notice, and in the other hand he dragged Meredith from the bathroom. "It was nice seeing you guys, talk to you later." he said before closing Meredith's room door.

"We're not done talking about it Lexie!" Meredith shouted at Lexie.

"Take it easy." Derek said to her.

"How?" Meredith asked "This is Mark, THE manwhore of school, who is now doing it with my little sister. She is only sixteen." Meredith said.

"But Mark knows here, he won't do anything to hurt her, plus, he used to me she might be the real thing.. but you know.. it's Mark." Derek tried to come her down.

"But still, graduation is in one month and then they'll never see each other because he is leaving to New York, and it will break her heart." Meredith said and then she understood what she just said when she looked at Derek's sad face. "But we'll be okay, I promise." She smiled to him.

"I hope so.." Derek said, grabbed Meredith's wrist and kissed her hard on the lips.


End file.
